Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat conductive device, and in particular, to a slim vapor chamber.
Related Art
As the progress of technology, the electronic products are developed toward the features of portable, light weight, 4K resolution, 4G transmission and high attachment function. However, when the high performance electronic product is operating, a lot of heat will be generated. If the heat conducting component and/or the heat-dissipating component is not upgraded, the internal components of the electronic products can be damaged by the generated heat, thereby decreasing the performance or lifetime of the products.
Regarding to the heat conducting and/or heat dissipating issue of the high performance electronic products, the heat conducting technology of a vapor chamber has been introduced. In more detailed, the generated heat can be carried away by the phase change and flow of the working fluid in the vapor chamber. Then, the heat is transferred and dissipated at the condenser section. Afterwards, the working fluid flows back to the heat source through the capillary structure. The cycle of the working fluid can continuously take the heat away from the heat source, and the heat dissipation ability of this system is superior to other heat-dissipating components in the same size. Since the electronic products are manufactured with a thinner shape, the vapor chamber must be thinner. However, the thinner vapor chamber has a smaller internal space for the flowing vapor since the dimensions of the capillary structure and the fluid pipe are not changed. This smaller internal space will decrease the flowing speed of the vapor, thereby reducing the heat conducting ability. This is an important issue for developing the thinner vapor chamber.
In general, the conventional vapor chamber is manufactured by multiple assembling processes. For example, the copper mesh and the supporting pillars are fixed, and then the upper and lower cases are combined. Afterwards, the injection pipe is welded followed by filling the working fluid with positive or negative pressure so as to finish the vapor chamber. However, the placement and positioning of the supporting pillars are difficult. In practice, the supporting pillars may be misaligned in the assembling process, which will affect the flowing the vapor and thus decrease the performance of the vapor chamber. In addition, the flow of the vapor is a kind of non-directional (the flowing direction of the vapor is not consistent), so the temperature difference between the heat and cold ends of the vapor chamber is obvious. Accordingly, the vapor flow cannot be properly guided to improve the heat conducting efficiency as the vapor chamber is thinner.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a slim vapor chamber that can improve the flow speed of the evaporated working fluid so as to enhance the heat conducting efficiency.